Harry Potter and the Siege of Hogwarts: Year 5
by thebluemax
Summary: My version of the 5th novel. Strange things happening, ______s die, the ______ is attacked, and a wounded ____ comes to Hogwarts! New Chapter up! Please read and reviewed it!
1. Summer as Usual

Harry Potter and the Siege of Hogwarts  
  
1 Book 5, By Abe Chester  
  
  
1.1 Summer As Usual  
  
Summer was off to its normal Dursley oppressive start. Dudley watill on his diet, with no visible result, and so was the rest of thamily. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Dudley was cheating on hiiet. Petunia had made a disgusting attempt at a salad, Harry wanted toint out that it did not appear that the vegetables had been washed but  
Mr. Dursley's glare stopped him. The dinner went nice and quick; soon  
Harry was back in his room doing Transfiguration homework.  
  
The Dursleys had been somewhat subdued as of late. Being tharanoid types that the Dursleys are, Harry believed their attitude mighe related to the recent and mysterious mass killings all over Europe. Thamily television had been locked on the news 24/7 with Dudley glued to ior the entire week. The murders were strange because the only thininking them was the fact that they all started happening in the past tweeks. England's murder rate had jumped 50%.  
  
Well it's better that they watch T.V. than watch me, thought Harry.  
The Dursleys had, in a streak of rare kindness (or fear), allowed Harry tse Owl Post to send letters to his friends. In Ron's most recent lettee mentioned that Mr. Weasly had been working without break for some timow, he was even spending some nights at work. Harry figured it would ale better once they got back to school. Ron had also invited him over fohe last week of vacation, but Harry hadn't asked permission yet. Goinown the stairs Harry paused to look at his old sleeping situation, thupboard under the stairs, times change he thought. Entering the livinoom Harry noticed that nothing had changed, the Dursleys appeared to be ihe exact same physical position and wore the same facial expressions oorry. All were looking at the T.V.  
  
"Can I talk to you Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry, the Dursleys jumped at hioice  
  
"Is it about...Abnormal stuff...?" replied Vernon, face turning purpllowly like an overripe plum.  
  
"Err...yes." said Harry.  
  
Getting slowly out of his favorite chair, Vernon followed Harry inthe kitchen. Eyeing Harry suspiciously Vernon pulled out a chair and saown heavily.  
  
"Can I spend next week with the Weaslys?" said Harry as fast as he could.  
  
"Yes but this time they will pick you up in a car OUTSIDE LIKE NORMAL  
PEOPLE, NOT THROUGHT THE BLOODY FIREPLACE!" screamed Vernon.  
  
Ecstatic with joy Harry didn't even bother the thank Vernon. Runninp to his room and pulling out writing materials Harry could hardly helrom singing.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
The Muggle scum will let me come visit!!! Uncle Vernon insisthat you NOT use Floo powder and pick me up Muggle style with youew car. Have you received the new materials list yet? I haven't.  
Hermione is probably having a fit. See you soon.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
1.1.1 Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter 


	2. The Pick Up

2. The Pick-Up  
  
  
  
Waking up at 6:00 am is not something "normal" wizards do usually. Like a child on Christmas, Harry was wide-awake long before Dudley's massive clock radio would wake the neighbors. Harry was repacking for the second time when he heard the first of the Dursley's stirring. Dudley's ponderous footsteps could easily be heard through the wall. Quickly Harry shoved "Quidlitch through the Ages" back into his trunk and hurried downstairs.  
  
Figuring he could get an extra bite to eat if he beat the others to the table, Harry started to franticly munch on an apple. Maybe if breakfast was more than a spoonful of the tasteless Muggle oatmeal that Petunia usually tortured the family with, Harry might start the day on a partially full stomach. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the staircase shuddering under Dudley's considerable weight. Quickly Harry opened a window and heaved the apple core out of site.  
  
Entering the kitchen Dudley paused to glare at Harry then waddled off to the living room to get the latest info on the murders. Next came the rest of the tribe. Petunia wordlessly began to make oatmeal, much to Harry's disappointment.  
  
At 7:31, Uncle Vernon was already complaining about the tardiness of the Weaslys.  
  
"The least they could do is to show up on time. This lateness is so rude." Muttered Vernon.  
  
"Quite abnormal." Added Petunia.  
  
Hearing a car outside, Harry leapt to the window to check if the Weaslys had arrived. Much to his shock, the entire family got out of a tiny clown car, much as Dudley had described while he gloated about Harry no being allowed to got to the circus. Vernon turned bright purple and shoved Harry's trunk out onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Harry!" cried the Weaslys.  
  
After Fred and George managed to get Harry's heavy trunk into the trunk (how this was done Harry had no idea) they all began to climb back into the car. When Harry got to the door he noticed that the car looked quite comfy on the inside, it was even roomy. Climbing inside Harry demanded an explanation.  
  
"Dad put some charms on it, just like the clowns do in the circus." Explained Ginny.  
  
"Muggle's can do magic?" said Harry.  
  
"Not Muggles Harry, wizards posing as Muggles." Said Ron.  
  
The ride home went quickly due to other "enhancements" on the car including an additional 10 cylinders to the engine. During the ride they discussed the events of the summer and their excitement for the coming school year.  
  
The week went quickly, and soon after shopping at Diagon Alley, they went to catch the train to Hogwarts. Going in pairs the Weaslys, Harry, and Hermione (who had met them at the station), crossed over to station nine and three quarters.  
  
Picking a compartment as far away from Malfroy's Slytherin gang as possible, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny settled in for the ride. After a few rounds of Wizard Chess, they began to dose off. Hours later they were all violently awoken and thrown to the floor as the train slammed to a halt. 


	3. Ambush

Chapter 3, Ambush 

Chapter 3, Ambush 

The lights flickered and shut off. Struggling to his feet Harry yanked out his want and muttered, "Lumos". The compartment filled with dim light. Glancing out the window Harry could notice that the train had derailed, but thankfully had not tipped over. 

"We're derailed." Said Harry. 

"What the hell happened?" replied Ron. 

"Well we're not going to find out by sitting here!" said Hermione. 

Opening the door to the compartment in front of them Harry began to step through the door but ran directly into a first year running the other way, knocking both of them to the ground. 

"TROLL!" he screamed and continued to run. 

"Crap, NOW what do we do?" yelled Ron. 

"We've dealt with trolls before, c'mon let's go!" said Hermione leading the way back to the door. Before she even got there the passage was completely clogged with screaming students running the other way. 

"Lets get out side, the trains not going anywhere." Said Harry. 

Opening the door they all piled out side. Shivering in the cold Harry led the way towards the front of the train holding his want high. As they neared the steam engine they noticed that the entire front of the train had been smashed, as if it had collided with something very solid. Ginny screamed and pointed to the engineer's compartment. They could easily tell that the shock of the crash had killed the poor man. Rounding the corner Harry looked at the front of the train and gasped. A Mountain Troll was now smashed into the front of the train, its arms wrapped around the front of the train, and they could now see that the troll was what had crushed the front of the engine. 

"HOLY CRAP!" screamed Ron, "Troll road kill." 

"I don't think so Ron, look at these marks under the train, it looks like he tried to stop the train but it was going too fast and his feet must have been what left the marks." Said Hermione. 

"IT MOVED." Hissed Ginny. 

"Nonsense, LOOK at it Ginny! He's dead." Said Ron. 

A finger twitched, and then, much to the horror of the students, muscles clenched and the Troll began to pry itself from the train. Towering over them the troll roared in anger and pain. It had lost its eyes in the collision and his face was bloodied and bruised. 

"RRROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Bellowed the troll, as it ran blindly at Harry and his friends. 

"RUN!" yelled Harry. 

Tripping over debris the students ran full tilt away from the madden troll. Following their sounds of retreat the troll followed swinging his massive fists randomly outward in large sweeping blows. Harry glanced back and began to run faster as the troll gained on them. Before he realized his mistake he was sprawled flat on his back knocked out cold. A low tree branch beside the tracks had taken him out. Slamming his fist into the ground near where he had heard Harry fall the troll bellowed in anger and groped around on the ground. Finally finding Harry, the troll picked him up and began to squeeze. Harry awoke immediately to intense, crushing pain. Dangling upside down, Harry's vision began to fade as he looked at the troll. Lifted Harry closer to his face the troll sniffed him and opened his giant mouth. Harry heard a sickening crack as a few of his ribs broke. Screaming in pain, Harry jabbed his want blindly at the trolls face shoving the wand strait back and up through the roof of his mouth and into his brain. The troll collapsed, Harry went flying out of its grip, landing several yards beyond the troll's still form, and proceeded to black out again. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. Trouble Brewing

Trouble Brewing  
  
  
  
Running in terror, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny scrambled as fast as they could through the rough bushes next to the train tracks. Hearing an agonized roar, they doubled their speed, failing to notice that Harry was no longer with them. As they approached the middle of the train they saw the other students all running back at them.  
  
"DON'T RUN THAT WAY, THERE'S A TROLL OVER THERE!" screamed Ron.  
  
"THERE'S THREE OF THEM THE DIRECTION YOUR RUNNING!" screamed a passing Ravenclaw.  
  
They kept running despite the Ravenclaw's information. Soon they saw the other trolls. The three of them were systematically hefting passenger cars and throwing them down the hill on the other side of the train. Turning to throw a compartment down the hill, one of the trolls spotted the group. Bellowing a grunt he began to lope towards Harry's friends with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Foetus Glaciate." Said Hermione, waving her wand at the ground in front of the troll.  
  
Suddenly a slick sheet of black ice coated the ground before the troll. Seeing this, the troll attempted to stop, but due to its tremendous momentum could not stop before reaching the ice. As soon as he hit the ice, the troll slipped backwards, his whole body appearing to fly for a split second, then crashing down to the ground, a sickening crack as his skull hit solid ground. The troll's body began to slide towards the train, gathering speed as the pitch of the hill increased, then slamming into the last car and pulling it with him as he tumbled down the slope. Noticing the fate of their comrade the other trolls began to hurl rocks, small trees, and pieces of the train at Harry's friends.  
  
"Scatter!" yelled Ginny, and airborne death rained down on them.  
  
A well-aimed piece of rock hit Ron in the shoulder, knocking him down. Running up to finish the kill, the troll heaved a massive boulder high above his head and paused before bringing it back down. Ron looked up, saw the boulder and flinched. When nothing happed he looked again, and a large crossbow bolt was sticking in the troll's chest. Grunting in pain the troll staggered back and stumbled, never to rise again; Hagrid had arrived. Several other cross bolts dispatched of the remaining trolls.  
  
"You kids alright?" he said.  
  
"I can't move my arm." Said Ron.  
  
"Lets get back te the castle, c'mon into the carts." Said Hagrid, pointing to a bunch of horse drawn carts where students were loading up.  
  
"Where's Harry?" said Ginny.  
  
"I.I don't know, I lost track of him in the confusion." Said Ron.  
  
"Last I saw he was running with us away from the blind troll." Said Hermione, pointing up the tracks.  
  
"I find em." Replied Hagrid. 


	5. Oddities

A/N I don't know what's going on with the quote problem in chapters 2 and 4 but I'm trying to figure it out, If you know anything that could help me please tell me. My e-mail is the_blue_max@hotmail.com it's so weird that the quote appear as some stupid symbol, it's only the ' and " " stuff. On with the story.  
  
  
  
Oddities:  
  
Making his way back down the derailed Hogwart's Express, Hagrid scanned the area for signs of Harry. Finally, he spotted Harry's limp form. Hagrid ran up to Harry and shook him.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" said Hagrid.  
  
Receiving no response, Hagrid gingerly picked up Harry and carried him to the hospital wing where he was attended.  
  
Harry could hear voices and began to open his eyes. He blinked and the light blinded him and sent shocks of pain through his sore head. Groaning in pain he began to sit up but was forced back down again by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"You've had quite the day Harry, a concussion and three broken ribs, some kind of a record for you isn't it?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"What happened?" groaned Harrry.  
  
"A troll happened to you, and a few others to your friends, we don't know why." Said Dumbledore, "And before you ask, your friends are fine too, just a few minor bruises thanks to Hagrid." "I'll let you get some sleep Potter." Added Dumbledore as he walked out of the room.  
  
Once again Harry drifted off into sleep.  
  
Thanks to Madame Pomfrey's ministrations, Harry felt brand new when he awoke, blinking his eyes as she threw open the curtains.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will be this morning, it's almost begun to hurry up and get down there." She said.  
  
Gathering his things, Harry made his way back through he familiar halls to the Dining Room, which was already full. Seeing Ron jumping up and down and waving Harry pushed his way through the crowd of milling first years and sat down at Gryfindor's table. Everyone seemed to be looking at him like when he was a first year. Whispers of; "Killed it with his bear hands he did." And "Its a miracle he's alive I tell ya." Flittered past his ears. But Harry didn't care, he was just happy to be safely back a Hogwarts.  
  
"Quiet, Quiet please." Said Dumbledore, the great hall fell quickly into a hush.  
  
"The troll attacks threw off our schedule, although I must admit it's strange that they did such a thing (organized as it was), no one was significantly hurt and we will continue to live our lives normally."  
  
Almost in blatant contradiction a wounded owl swept into the great hall. The owl's wing appeared to be damaged and it flew drunkenly towards Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey caught it, removed the note, and took the owl away to the hospital wing, leaving the note at the teachers' table. Picking the note up, Dumbledore read silently and then beckoned all the other teachers into a side meeting room. The crowd was stunned.  
  
"We will return, and it appears that the ceremony has been delayed once again, make room for the new students and start the feast without us." Instructed Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you think's going on? Said Hermione.  
  
"Not sure but maybe." Harry was cut off in mid sentence as the food appeared, and the oooing and aahhhhing first years combined with everyone in an uproar about the wounded owl and teachers' meeting drounded out the conversation.  
  
"LETS WAIT TILL WE ARE BACK IN THE COMMOM ROOM." Screamed Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione watched his lips move to figure out what he was saying and got the gist of it. Harry glanced up at the enchanted ceiling and looked back down. Doing a double take Harry noticed the weather had gotten far worse: it was snowing. Harry tapped Ron and Hermione's arm and directed their attention above.  
  
"SNOW?!" said Ron.  
  
"At this time of year? What the heck?" said Hermione.  
  
Conversation was useless in the extra noisy hall, so Harry got up and made his way towards the room that the teachers had disappeared into. Reaching the thick oak door, he knocked twice.  
  
"What is it?" snapped a voice that Harry instantly knew as Snape.  
  
"It's Harry, I think there's something you all should know." He said.  
  
Harry heard whispering from behind the door, and then it opened, none of the teachers where even near it. Magic of course thought Harry.  
  
"What Potter?" Snape almost spit out the words.  
  
"The weather! It's snowing!" said Harry.  
  
"We don't have time for meteorological reports Harry, get out!" snapped Snape.  
  
"Wait a second, think about it Servus. Snow? Right after school starts and the train gets attacked by normally nocturnal creatures that don't work together. Sounds a bit suspicious to me." Said Proffesor McGongal. "Oh and of course the letter."  
  
"Potter doesn't need to know about the letter. Lets go see this 'snow'." Said Dumbledore.  
  
The teachers got up and followed Harry back out to the Great Hall, Snape came last, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
Seeing the teachers come back everyone looked at them, and then followed their gazes to the ceiling, and saw the snow. The students let out a collective gasp, followed by another gasp and chaos ensued when they all saw the Dark Mark hanging above them.  
  
"Crap." Said Harry. 


	6. The Return of The Dark Mark

Chapter 6  
  
The Return of the Dark Mark  
  
  
  
"Crap." Said Harry.  
  
The students, now a mob, began to make way for the doors. Recognizing the potential for trampled first years and problems finding frightened students Dumbledore and the teachers used their wands to slam the doors shut and bolt them.  
  
"SIT BACK DOWN." yelled Dumbledore, casting a spell to dissipate the Dark Mark.  
  
Seeing the Dark Mark disappear the students began to sit down once again, however they did so reluctantly and kept throwing glances at the ceiling. Once everyone had resumed their seats, including Harry, Dumbledore walked to the center of the Hall and cleared his throat.  
  
"I regret having to do so, but I must explain the letter from that wounded owl to all of you. You must remember that the safest place you could possible be right now is in this school. I do remind you it is more than a school. It's a fortress. The letter was from Hogsmeade. There was a surprise attack and the town has been captured." The students broke into conversation but were silenced once again.  
  
"As I'm sure some of you have guessed it is the work of Voldemort. And as a new rule in this school, this whole institution will work a lot better if you call him by his name. Saying 'you know who' and 'he who must not be named' only gives his name more power and you will refer to him as Voldemort from now on. I will be frank, the letter states that Voldemort has raised an army of his followers, including the trolls that attacked the train, and has lead them here to lay siege to the fortress. Now it's late, and I assure you they could not possible breach the gates because of powerful magic, they intent to starve us of supplies and kill our spirits until we give up. You will all go to sleep after the sorting ceremony, lets begin."  
  
The students were shocked into silence as they watched Professor McGongal place the sorting hat on a stool in the center of the room. The first years were lined up, and sorted into their prospective houses. Then they were dismissed and made their way back to the common rooms. Harry and Ron made their way to one of the dormitories and found their stuff by their beds as usual. The two collapsed on their beds.  
  
"You kno.Voldemort is back huh, why does school always get messed up like this." Said Ron, struggling to say Voldemort.  
  
"Lets worry about it tomorrow." Said Harry.  
  
They two stirred for a while before finally falling asleep. Meanwhile another teachers' meeting was taking place.  
  
"Dark times." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"I can't believe you told them!" said McGongal.  
  
"It's better they know." He replied.  
  
The teachers fell into an uncomfortable silence. They all knew that they alone could not possibly fight an army, and the fact that they were isolated and had no contact to summon help was not making things easier. Somehow Voldemort had successfully stopped the owl post from getting either in or out. In exasperation Snape spoke up.  
  
"I know most of you will probably not agree with me, but it seems that we have more support than we have considered." Dumledore bid his to continue.  
  
"We, the teachers I mean, are not the only wizards and witches here. We have a whole school of them, many bright intelligent, ingenious, and crafty kids."  
  
"Surely you don't mean use them to fight back?" asked an incredulous McGongal.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean." Said Snape coolly.  
  
"But they're KIDS." She said.  
  
"Enough, lets sleep on it, they can't get past the defenses lets get some rest and try to continue as usual." Said Dumbledore breaking things up.  
  
In frustration with his colleagues' reaction, Snape went out onto the battlements. Looking out over the shimmering lake he noticed what appeared to be many campfires on the other side. Cursing in disgust, Snape turned his back on the Voldemort's army and stalked back down to his dungeon. 


End file.
